


BTS - They orgasm unexpectedly (all members)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [96]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Handcuffs, Sex, Smut, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Smut. Oral sex. Masturbation. Anal sex. Handcuffs. Strip tease. Dirty talk. Lots of mess.*Trigger warning for mature themes and slightly dubious consensual scenario taking place between a long-term couple *[This scenario was inspired by the anon prompt of the members cumming without warning and feeling guilty about it afterwards.]Although these scenarios can be enjoyed by themselves, we imagine them as taking place with their headcanon girlfriends, with them all being the next scenario after the events of ‘The Reunion’ for each couple.Find our masterlist on Tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-masterlist-fanfiction-scenarios-and
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	BTS - They orgasm unexpectedly (all members)

V (& Cassandra)

The door slammed loudly as he entered the hotel room, ears ringing as he slotted the safety lock through its frame and made a beeline for the double bed. He had known asking Ji-eun for details had been a mistake, but had pressed on anyway, unable to shake the feeling that she knew something he didn’t. He turned sharply, clutching bunches of his own dark hair as his eyes roamed around the small space, hovering momentarily on the sparsely stocked mini bar, before deciding against it. The older woman had smelled of alcohol as they met on the porch, her eyes a little glassy as he begged her to tell him what she knew. His cheeks felt hot now, remembering that detail; how pathetic he must have sounded. Cassandra hadn’t been replying to his letters, he explained, not knowing whether the hurt in his voice was reaching the other woman’s ears through her tipsy haze, or if she even cared. He had texted her when he arrived at the hotel, he continued, and when she didn’t answer he tried calling her. The number was out of service. 

Sourly, he recalled going to Cassandra’s studio apartment shortly before the dinner and knocking impatiently on the door. Hearing no answer, he enquired with the neighbour from the room below who informed him that he hadn’t seen her for several weeks. A few hours later, Ji-eun’s slurred protest made his chest ache. 

Flopping heavily on to the bed, Taehyung brought out his cell phone from his trouser pocket, and inputted his password as the conversation swam through his mind. 

“What did she make you promise?” He had asked, vaguely aware that people were moving around in the corridor behind him, probably on their way to the bathroom, but uncaring about being overheard. He had to know. “Please Ji-eun…” His voice cracked, barely more than a whisper. 

The woman seemed to ignore his question as she tugged on the hem of her skirt, subconsciously covering the smooth line of skin which was visible between the seams of her long dress. “Don’t think she want to…” She frowned, trying to find the right way of putting it. “She doesn’t want to talk to you.”

His mouth opened, a little winded. “But, Ji-eun…”

“You’d be better off if you found someone else.” A touch of sympathy crept into her voice but, in that moment, it sounded more like pity. “Like she has…”

It felt as though he had been stabbed. Back in the hotel room, Taehyung found himself clicking on the photo album icon on his home screen, scrolling past the photos he had taken on his last night with Jungkook, before he had entered service, before finding what he was looking for. 

“She’s seeing someone?” He had barely heard the words leave his mouth and, now, he felt the sting of Ji-eun’s reply echo through his mind all over again as he slid his hand beneath the waistband of his open trousers, clutching himself tightly. He selected a black and white photo he had stored on the memory card and tightened his grasp at the sight on screen. Cassandra gazed up at the lens from the covers of the bed, the vivid colour of her hair obscured by the filter as she smiled breathlessly. It had been taken perhaps a year ago, moments after orgasm; the darker patches on her cheeks still visible. His eyes roamed to her breasts, bare and full, lingering on the erect buds of her nipples. 

“I don’t know…” The sound of Ji-eun’s voice cut through his sweet memory, tainting it bitterly. “She mentioned on the phone, I’m not sure…” 

He flicked his thumb across the screen, moving to the next picture as he untucked his cock from the front of his underwear. The picture was taken from behind, though the stark filter remained; the base of his erection just visible between her fleshy arse-cheeks as he slammed into her folds. She loved it when he took photos of them during sex; knowing he would look at them later when they were apart and recall, in perfect detail, how her body felt as he touched and loved her. The following image had him in her mouth, her gaze fixed on the camera as she sucked his thickness. 

“You’re broken up…why do you care?” Ji-eun’s final line came to him as his brow furrowed, motion frantic as he pumped his cock. She had said it softly, but it hurt nonetheless. Without saying goodbye to the others, he had taken to the street, his legs carrying him back to the hotel in a jealous swarm of anger. He wondered if Ji-eun would reveal the conversation to the others; would explain why he had left the reunion dinner so suddenly, and realised he didn’t care. They must have known how much she meant to him; how much she still means to him. 

With a regretful sigh, he squeezed himself one final time, casting a guilty glance at the screen of his phone when he realised it had taken the brunt of his moody pleasure. The image of Cassandra was obscured behind the creamy liquid, and he groaned at the sight, not recalling whether the aim had been deliberate. 

He put it down on the bedstand and he got to his feet, stripping slowly in the quiet room which suddenly felt eerie. He realised, as he stood naked in the middle of the floor, that he honestly didn’t know what he was supposed to do next.

Jungkook (& Young-soon)

The sheer curtains seemed to float on the gust of wind which filtered into the bedroom; the ocean air making Young-soon’s naked skin prickle with goosebumps as she detected the scent of salt and, in the distance, the calming lull of the sea. 

Jungkook ran his hands along the gentle curves of her hips as he felt his orgasm approach, appreciating the silhouette of her body from his vantage point above her. Perhaps she had been right when she lamented of putting on weight since moving out of the capital. But he wouldn’t have noticed had she not brought it up, and either way, the slightly exaggerated shape of her peachy bottom and the slight quivers it made as he thrust into her was undeniably sexy. If she wanted to take up her twice-weekly pilates classes again, he wouldn’t stop her, but until then, he wasn’t going to complain. 

“I’m so close…” He whined, gritting his teeth as she silently clenched around him, squeezing his cock between her walls and encouraging him to finish. He was unable to take his eyes off her; moving from the outline of her shoulder blades, along her spine until they focussed once more on her backside. The pleasure came to an acute edge as his entire body grew warm and, suddenly realising if he didn’t do it now it would be too late, he tugged himself from her warmth, the lubrication of her tight cunt allowing for an easy release before he pressed his erection upwards, holding himself tightly at the base as he slipped the head of his cock into her other opening. 

“Is this okay?” He groaned, a little belatedly as he felt himself spurt. 

“Yeah…” She gasped, moaning at the sensation as he came inside her, the shallowness of his depth causing his seed to drip around the edges of his engorged and sensitive tip. 

His orgasm was intense, but over too soon and he took a moment longer to appreciate the feeling of her wrapped around him, groaning once more in pleasure when he noticed how sexy she looked with his seed dripping out of her. 

“God…your arse feels so good…” He whispered, closing his eyes as he slowly became soft in his hand and reluctantly pulled away. 

She turned around, flopping onto the thick duvet and enjoying the way Jungkook’s gaze moved immediately to her breasts as they quivered against her chest. “Why did you switch?” She asked with a smile, parting her thighs and reaching between them. 

“I’m sorry…” He murmured with a blush, realising how the idea had only come to him seconds before, and how he had been unable to control his impulse. 

“About what?” 

His cheeks turned a shade darker and she laughed gently. 

“I like it too you know…” Slowly, she brushed her fingers against her opening, watching Jungkook’s eyes follow her as she collected the pearly liquid with her fingertips, trying to prevent his semen from staining the material as it continued to leak from between her legs.

“I should have warned you better..” He admitted, shaking his head slowly. 

Shrugging, she sat up against the quilt. “I feel a bit sore.” She murmured softly. “It’s just been a while…” Her eyes flickered to the cabinet in the corner of the room. “Can you grab me a tissue?”

Jin (& Min-seo)

“Are you sure you feel okay now?” Jin voiced his concern as Min-seo slipped him from his shorts, nestling closer between his parted thighs as he sat back on the sofa. 

“Fine.” She smiled reassuringly, moving her hand softly against him. “I told you, it was just for a moment. Certain food still makes me a bit nauseous.” 

His brow remained furrowed for a moment but soon smoothed out when he felt her lips close around him. “You really don’t have to…” He protested gently, already knowing his point was lost when she sank down further, taking him completely into her mouth before moving back; his cock slick and upright when she broke free. 

“Are you kidding?” She smiled, the tinkling sound of her breathy laughter filling the room. “I love doing this to you…” Confirming this, she took him back in; her hand wrapped around him as her head bobbed up and down his cock, controlling the depth carefully by moving her closed fist against her lips. His head eventually lulled back, eyes closing as he lost himself in the sensation, unaware how much or little time was passing until he began to notice the fragrant scent of cooking filling the air from the adjoining kitchen. 

As if reading his thoughts, Min-seo moved back and let him go with a soft pop. “Jeong-sun and Yoongi will be around soon.” She murmured, lips pressed gently against the tip of his swollen cock as she spoke, pumping him slowly. “I’d better check on the oven.” 

Before she could pull away, Jin let out an unexpected groan as he felt himself let go; his orgasm taking him completely by surprise and giving him no time to warn her. It took her a moment to realise he was ejaculating; the white liquid dribbling half-heartedly down his cock and staining the front of her t-shirt as he let out a startled and gaspy laugh. With an amused and equally shocked smile, she continued her motion against him, milking the last of his seed from the tip of his penis and ignoring the mess he was making against the exposed upper half of her chest. 

When she was certain he had expelled all that he had to give, she pulled away slowly, uncurling her fingers from around his thickness as he calmed down. 

“Was it me or the chicken that set you off?” She asked with a timid smile. 

As if on cue, the beeping sound of the timer on the oven began to ring, making them both laugh uncontrollably. 

“Both.” He grinned, cheeks stained pink. 

Jimin (& Ara)

She wrapped her fingers lovingly around the head of his cock and gave it a playful squeeze, her eyes roaming to the pair of fluffy handcuffs which were currently keeping him fixed in position against the foot of the bed. Jimin moaned, his eyes fluttering closed and lips parted. If his hands had been free, Ara knew, he would have used them to brush what remained of his hair back from his forehead. 

“Do you want me to dance for you?” She whispered, kissing his mouth gently as his eyes opened. He whined at the loss of contact as she silently walked to the edge of the bedroom, turning to face him and resting her hands between her breasts, where the silver flash of a zipper caught his eye. 

“Is that the costume you will be wearing on KBS tomorrow?” He asked breathlessly. It was a short, PVC number; with pink and purple hearts adorning the pleated skirt. The smallest hint of cleavage was visible above the V-cut neckline as she pulled the fastening down a fraction of an inch. 

“Yes…” She murmured. “We all have matching outfits.” Slowly, she pulled the zipper down the rest of the way, uncovering the strip of skin which ran down to her bellybutton as she swayed her hips gently. “Do you want to touch me?” Her voice uttered breathily as she smiled teasingly, her index finger pulling aside the shiny fabric to reveal a small, pink nipple. 

Her mouth opened in a silent gasp as she observed his silent reply; his cock twitched deliciously against his stomach as he grew hard, his eyes never leaving her body as she edged aside the other seam, pressing the round swells of her breasts together as she clasped her hands together in front of her, her nipples hard and pretty. “Well, you can’t.” She grinned teasingly, taking a step closer to prove her point. 

“You’re so mean Ara.” Jimin groaned, his cock now fully erect as he watched her dance for him, slowly pulling up her short, pleated skirt until he could see she was completely naked beneath; the small, neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair visible between her slender thighs. Turning around, she ran her hands over the soft, round cheeks of her bare bottom, teasing them apart until he could see her pink slit between. 

“What do you want to touch?” She moaned, the grin in her voice obvious. 

He licked his lips, suddenly wishing for a glass of water. They felt chapped beneath his tongue. “Your pussy…” He uttered breathlessly, watching in awe as she bent further over, arching her back and slipping a single digit between her thighs. 

“This?” She sank it in to the knuckle, slicking the finger before pulling out. He watched as she turned around to face him and sat down on the carpeted floor. His cock rock hard at the unbelievable sight he was witnessing, he was unable to help the sounds which escaped his mouth as she spread her legs, her feet flat against the floor as she played with her clitoris, brushing it between two fingers and circling it slowly. She watched his erection grow; his tip flushed and rosy as she moved to her cunt, pushing in two fingers and hooking them against her sensitive G-spot as she fingered herself. 

“God, Ara…” Jimin whispered as she added a third to join the others, pushing them inside her tight, pink opening with a whine. “I’m gonna…” Before the words had left his lips, he spurted onto his lower stomach, his testacles contracting on their own accord at the sight of his girlfriend on the floor, her fingers deep in pussy. Ara watched in fascination as he climaxed, once again knowing that he wished he could run his hands along his forehead, more out of habit than anything else. Instead, they remained bound above his head, the slight outline of his biceps incredibly sexy as his fists opened and closed in frustration; ejaculate trailing along the wispy hairs bellow his bellybutton and collecting in his dark pubic hair. 

Getting to her feet, she moved over to him and captured his soft lips between hers. “That’s my baby…” She whispered against his mouth, moving slowly to the tip of his softening cock which she kissed gently. He looked down at her with dark, blissful eyes; his cheeks and forehead shimmering with cold sweat. “Do you want to stay tied up?” She asked, flashing him a grin. 

Exhausted, he remained silent as she stood up, hitching her skirt to her waist as she stood above him; her pretty pussy directly in his eyeline as she moved closer and pressed against him. With a soft moan, he opened his mouth against her pubis, capturing her clitoris in a kiss.

J-Hope (& Nana)

He could tell how much she had missed him from the way her lips met his as soon as she walked through the front door; the sound of her clunky satchel hitting the floor filling the hallway as they pressed together, mouths opening frantically as they attempted to find a comfortable pace. He wondered, as they stumbled into the living room, desperately pushing aside the wooden frame of a chair to reach the table, if the novelty of having him back would wear off soon; if they would ever get used to seeing each other’s face when they returned home from their day at work, whether their matching smiles would ever fade. 

His long fingers found the edge of her white blouse, clutching at the soft fabric as he blindly searched for the buttons. They briefly broke apart and she let out a gasp as he quickly uncovered her up to the waist, too inpatient to unclasp the last few buttons and instead running his hands above the trim of her plain bra, his palms skimming the outlines of her collarbones and sternum before tugging the cups down to rest beneath her the gentle swell of her breasts. 

“Hoseok…” She cried, unable to help her moans as he ran his parted lips along her exposed skin, his mouth seemingly unable to focus on one place for too long, but making a point of kissing her breasts sweetly. 

“Your body is so amazing…” He whined against her, flicking his tongue against her nipple before gently turning her by the waist, encouraging her to bend down against the kitchen table. He hitched up her long, floaty skirt, the excess fabric bunching against her lower back as he untucked himself from the confines of his trousers with a small whimper. He had been feeling uncomfortable for the past few minutes and the cool air which hit him as he freed himself came as a relief. Moving aside the pink crotch of her panties, he slipped into her with ease, his entire cock becoming sheathed by her warmth as she moved her hips back to meet his; their bodies coming together loudly as they set a vigorous pace. 

Their moans became less pronounced as he fucked her hard, his hands moving from her narrow hips, around the edges of her blouse and to her breasts which he cupped firmly as they struggled to catch their breath, equally lost in the sensation of each other. 

“Feel…so…good…” He managed to gasp between shallow intakes of air, sensing that he was getting close, but unable to completely tell as the sensations and animalistic sounds they were making blended together like music.

Too late, he realised, he had slipped out of her, his upright cock brushing the soft warmth of her panties as he ejaculated with a loud groan. Without thinking, he grasped the bunched material of her skirt between his hands as his seed began to spurt on the smooth skin of her lower back, the pleated fabric catching his cum before it had time to drip down her thighs and make a mess on the floor. 

‘Oh shit…” He cried, cheeks staining red as his cock twitched against the make-shift canopy, realising what he had done. Finally catching her breath, she paused against him, belatedly realising he was no longer inside her. 

“Oh god…” He whispered, clutching her skirt against the bony rump of her backside, unsure of what he should do. “Sorry…”

“What happened?” She asked, the smile in her voice obvious as she tried to look over her shoulder, her tightly permed ringlets bouncing against her open blouse. 

His gaze lingered on the mess he had made and his eyebrows furrowed into his forehead as he winced. “Did you bring a change of clothes?” 

“I always do…” She laughed softly. “Why? Did you cum?” She asked bemusedly, slowly straighetning up as she edged her way off the table. 

“Yes…” He straightened out the skirt at the feel of her movement, unable to tear his eyes away from the cloth. “It sort of went on your skirt.” He admitted quietly. 

“What?” Reaching behind her, she took the edge of the fabric from him and tried to peer over her shoulder at the damage, pulling away when she realised she had gotten some of it on the back of her hand. Hoseok watched on with embarrassment as she promptly dropped the material and wiped it on the waistband.

“You didn’t think to use your own clothes?” She asked, slightly unimpressed but with an ounce of humour beneath the surface. 

“I wasn’t thinking…” He cringed apologetically.

Suga (& Jeong-sun)

Jeong-sun’s eyes lingered on the red paperback in Yoongi’s hand as she closed the bedroom door behind her, observing with a smile his square, clear-framed glasses and the thick wedge of pages beneath his left hand. The title was instantly recognisable; he had clearly taken it from her bookshelf in the living room.

“Aren’t you just living the life of luxury?” She quipped with a smile, setting down her purse and edging her way to the double bed. He was propped against the headboard, using a few extra cushions from the sofa to support his back.

“I put up the curtain rail.” He commented, using his thumb to save his place as he lowered the book to follow her with his eyes as she moved across the room. 

“Which one?” 

He smirked. “The one that’s been sitting in the living room for the past month.” 

“Oh.” Jeong-sun hid her smile as she crawled onto the sheets, not bothering to change out of her uncomfortable work uniform as she flopped onto his lap. He couldn’t help but grin as she nestled her head against his lap, shifting on her side to get comfy. She noticed from the moment she stepped through the door that the apartment had been tidied a little; the washing up she had left in the sink dried and put away, and her kitchen floor mopped and polished. 

“It’ll stop the neighbours from looking in.” Yoongi muttered, carefully putting the book down on her bedside table, leaving it open so he could come back to it later. 

“There’s not much to look at…” She shrugged, playing with a loose strand of cotton on his loose-fitting joggers. 

“I disagree.” He replied, voice full of coquetry as he looked at her, the ceiling lights reflecting in her glasses. “How was work?” 

“Worky.” She murmured unconvincingly with a small sigh. “Do you want me to see if there are any jobs going?” Her grin made his stomach grow warm as he realised she was teasing him once again for the amount of spare time he suddenly seemed to have on his hands. 

“I’d get on your nerves.” He replied, stroking a stand of dark hair which had fallen against the frames of her glasses. 

She laughed softly, body softening against him as he ran his hand along her arm gently. “I’m glad you are finally getting time off. You deserve it.” She admitted, squeezing his hand lovingly. “Where are you up to, in your book?” 

He thought for a moment, eyes narrowing behind his lenses. “She’s just blown up the gas station.” 

Jeong-sun smirked. “A bit of an overreaction if you ask me…all over some pig blood.” 

His thumb brushed her shoulder, holding her close. “I don’t think I’d be happy if it happened to me.” He protested gently, letting out a small, breathy laugh. 

“I guess not.” She murmured in reply. 

“I felt bad for her.” He shrugged. 

“That’s because you’re a good person.”

He mumbled, growing quiet as she slipped her hand across his thigh, stroking it through the fabric comfortingly before moving to the space between his legs. He grinned, gums flashing. “Am I boring you?”

She met his gaze. “A little bit.” She teased, moving more purposefully against the bulge, before slowly edging down the elastic of his joggers. He moved his hips from the bed, allowing her to work on his underwear as she slipped out his cock idly, grasping it at the base. He wasn’t hard, but she didn’t seem to mind as she moved it towards her lips. “Should I?” She asked, pausing. 

He felt a little breathless as he looked down at her, her face inches from his groin as she settled in his lap. “If you want to.” 

Instead of taking it in, she shuffled closer so it lay across her mouth, opening her lips against its length, and moving her tongue slowly against his skin. He let out a quiet moan as she cupped the tip in her palm, pumping the head ever so slightly and touching her lips to the base, sucking it lightly. Taking her time, she ran her fingers along him, following the trail with her wet, warm tongue as he quickly swelled in her hand. He tilted his head to look at her languidly. 

“You look nice today…” He whispered honestly, mouth parting in a silent moan at the feel of her lips momentarily closing around his sack, touching her tongue to the textured skin, before pulling away. 

“Thanks. I ironed my shirt.” 

He laughed softly as she sucked his cock gently, pushing it between her lips and allowing her saliva to pool a little, slickening him before she continued to lick along his shaft, moving her mouth from side to side. 

“Where feels best?” She eventually asked, curling her fist around the centre of his erection. 

He let out a breathy exhalation, loving her so completely in that moment he thought his chest might burst. “I’ll let you know.”

She extended her tongue, touching it to his frenulum. “On a scale of one to ten?” She asked jokingly. 

His gummy grin remained, realising she was serious. “Eight.” He answered honestly. 

She smirked and trailed her tongue down, holding his cock against her lips. “And here?” She challenged him. 

He laughed. “Still an eight.” Stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers, he gazed at her lovingly. “It’s nice though…”

She raised an eyebrow flirtily. “You’re hard to please.” She joked, brown eyes swimming with mirth beneath the flash of her glasses.

Still grinning, he took himself from her, gently holding his cock between his fingertips as he adjusted his position slightly and brushed his spare hand against her lips, stroking them with the pads of his fingers. He fancied he could feel the gentle beat of her pulse beneath the plump skin, and he lowered himself against her parted mouth. “Try this part.” He suggested in a low voice. “Lightly…try to flick your tongue…”

She complied, moving her muscle rapidly against his shaft and enjoying the soft groan which escaped his parted lips as he briefly closed his eyes. Opening them again, he watched her carefully. “You’re beautiful…” 

Closing him in her fist, she smirked. “And I haven’t even taken my glasses off yet…” She scoffed. 

“Do you want to?” He asked breathlessly, curling his fingertips gently in the thick mat of her dark hair, brushing against her scalp. 

She shook her head, observing how wet his cock was in her hand; how it glistened with her saliva as she slickened it liberally; how she could appreciate the clear pools of precum up close which beaded attractively on the end of his swollen and rosy tip. “I want to see what I’m doing.” She admitted, kissing the head sweetly to prove her point. “You know I can’t see for shit without them…”

His stomach fluttered as she moved against him gently, lazily, in no rush to move on. Reaching with his spare hand, he nimbly moved to her buttons, unfastening the tight, work-issued blouse which stretched across her bust until he uncovered the soft skin of her stomach; the flash of her belly button just visible beneath the fabric. Slowly, he edged it away from her covered breasts, his eyes roaming from her face and lips to the magenta lace of her bra and deep swell of her cleavage. 

“Better?” She smirked against him, half-expecting him to touch her and realising, when he sat back, he was content just to look. 

“Your tits look great.” He agreed, voice low and breathy. “New bra?” He asked. 

“I feel like they’re being crushed. I’ll probably try to return it.”

“The colour looks good on you.” He commented. The fit was clearly designed to be a push-up, and it accentuated her already large breasts, flattering their shape.

She laughed softly. “Then maybe I’ll keep hold of it…”

“Please do.” He agreed softly, his voice becoming breathless. “Or find something more comfortable…but the same colour.”

“You like it?”

“It’s different…” He shrugged. “I didn’t think you’d pick something like this.”

“A change is as good as any…” She mumbled indifferently. 

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead gently. “Not always…” He whispered, hoping she knew what he meant. When he pulled away, her mouth returned to his tip, sucking on the edge gently while her hand curled around his base. Without warning, he felt himself let go, his orgasm coming in sharp and taking them both by surprise as he ejaculated a thin, long stream against her face, his groan brief and low, reverberating in his throat. There was a moment of silence as she blinked beneath her glasses, the frames obscured by the substance which covered them. 

“Well at least you didn’t get it in my eye…” She said, expression unreadable.

A timid grin crept onto his face as he reached forward guiltily. “I’m sorry…” He took off her glasses and slowly placed them on the bedstand, beside the copy of Carrie, before returning to her. Biting the inside of his cheek at the straight look on her face, he wiped her cheeks with her thumb, brushing his semen from her face and wiping it on the front of his t-shirt.

“If you keep cumming on my face and tits, I’ll never be a mother.” She mumbled drily. 

It was too much, and he snapped his head back in laughter as she followed shortly after, chest heaving beneath her push-up bra as she slowly sat up, her back aching a little from staying in the same position for too long. He watched as she got to her knees and gestured to the corner of his mouth with a small smile. 

“Oh…” She realised with a blush.

“I really am sorry.” He admitted, shaking his head softly as she wiped the edge of her mouth. He wondered what else he could possibly say, but before he could, she pushed her fingertips between her lips, sucking the ends as she met his gaze cooly.

RM (& Ji-eun)

He had been in a bad mood all evening, but she thought taking a shower together might lighten him up, before his return to the base the next day. The hotel was cosy and intimate, a nice change from the white walls and stark prints of their shared apartment, but his mind had been elsewhere. She knew he had used up all of his vacation days and tried to reassure him that the rest of his time in service would pass quickly; that they would be together again before his birthday in the Autumn. 

She had gone commando, but so far, he hadn’t noticed. Slipping off her black dress, she took his hand and stepped into the shower, turning on the stream of water as she got to her knees. In spite of, or perhaps because of his frustration, she found him to be hard when she took him in her warm mouth, moving slowly down his length and cupping his balls gently in her palm. They felt softer than she remembered, and she moved along them slowly, teasing them lightly with the tips of her manicured fingernails as she sucked him; the water from the shower cascading across her spine and over her dark hair which she tied back, using the band around her wrist to keep it from her face. 

His sighs were gentle as he closed his eyes against the stream, splashing water across his cheeks and forehead as he tried to enjoy himself, his girlfriend’s mouth as loving as it ever was, and just as talented as she moaned around him, her voice sending gentle vibrations through his body. 

She scratched along his thighs, attempting to work him up but being careful not to hurt him as the water continued to flow over their naked bodies, a few stray strands of hair starting to come loose and sticking to her forehead as she continued her motions. Her jaw began to ache and she realised how long this had been going on for. Suddenly, without warning, she felt Namjoon’s hand press against her shoulder, squeezing it to get her attention. 

“Stand up…” He murmured. Opening her eyes to look at him, she complied with his request, treading slowly so as not to slip against the porcelain base as she straightened up. She felt his hands on her hips, grasping her firmly and spinning her around to face the wall. Her cheek pressed against the cold tiles and she let out a startled gasp at the unexpected change in temperature as he pushed against her, holding her still. It took her a moment to realise what he was doing and she heard the low, frustrated grunts coming from over her shoulder before she felt his motions against her, his hard cock pressed against her lower back as he jerked himself roughly. Her nipples felt as hard as stones as they connected with the wall, his spare hand keeping her still as he finished, quickly, against the round flesh of her arse, with a groan. His seed was warm as it trickled down her thigh, and he promptly let go of her, his breath ragged and uneasy as he came slowly down from his high. 

“I’m sorry…” He murmured, voice low as he stepped back. 

The lines of her forehead wrinkled in a solemn frown, she turned to face him, reaching behind to wipe herself clean and running her hand under the tap. “I don’t think I liked that…” Her voice came out a little shaky; baffled and a little put out, as she watched him breathe in heavily, his gaze fixed ashamedly on the floor, wondering what had come over him. “You could have just said if it wasn’t working for you.” She continued, brushing the remainder of the tap water from her eyes as she pushed open the shower door. 

“I’m sorry…” He repeated quietly. 

Steam filled the otherwise bright room, and he followed Ji-eun’s form as she stepped out of the shower and walked, naked, into the adjoining bedroom, searching through her small suitcase for a towel. Turning back to the wall, he switched off the tap and silently waited for his breath to finally slow. As he watched the last of the water drain down the plug; he contemplated what he had done, the look of hurt on his girlfriend’s face and felt like the world’s biggest arsehole.

***


End file.
